


corps à baleines（4）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32
Summary: 预警：1.双性云云，嫁给比自己老的老国王，小马是国王的儿子。2.有强迫性行为。3.小妈剧情，有偷情变真爱，有出轨，NTR。





	corps à baleines（4）

小王后从不天真，崔始源一开始就知道。因此明知道小王后在套他的话，他还是甘之若饴的入了圈套。

“宝贝儿，他有的不过是个名存实亡的军权。”

“连你寝室的侍女都是我的人，我可不只是一个私生子。”他一边好心的揭露着自己的秘密，一边按着小王后的腿，彻底贯穿了小王后的雌穴。

性器进入那一瞬间小王后发出一声吃痛的呻吟，抓紧了崔始源的胳膊，终于哭了出来。他的眼泪印着眼底的红，流淌过脸颊，反而显得本人更楚楚可怜。

被插入的感觉委实不好受，向来精心呵护着的身体像是钉入一根滚烫的铁柱，被强硬的破开进入到最深处，是与他的合法丈夫的手指完全不同的力度形状。

金钟云疼的试图蜷起身子来，又再次被崔始源摁在床上展平，哭哭噎噎的接受着被迫到来的贯穿，柔嫩的阴道被性器来回撞击着，就着体内的液体发出令人羞耻的声音。

小王后的小穴紧的过分，大抵是双性器官的缘故，发育显得较旁人更稚嫩，阴道口紧致的一直吸着崔始源阻止他往前开拓，让崔始源几乎产生了一种奸淫未成年人的错觉。

他只有加大了力，才能让金钟云吃的多一些进去，性器抽出的时候隐约有血迹混合着湿润的液体，顺着小穴流出来。

“我是你第一个男人？老头子都没碰你...看起来是真的不行了。”崔始源也有些吃惊，不过更多是的兴奋。他停下了动作，拉过金钟云的手，放到两人相接的私处，任凭小王后下身喷的水流满了他自己一手。

小王后手上名贵的珠宝戒指上沾染了粉红色的液体，看了一眼就羞得闭上了眼。金钟云也不知道为何明明被老国王手指破过的雌穴还能再被破开一次，最后也只能归结于手指毕竟与性器还是不同。

崔始源的性器又粗又大，没有过多停留，再次捅穿了原本就稚嫩的雌穴。不过这次温柔多了，他用了几分技巧，挑逗着小王后，让他在这样的性爱中能够品尝到快感，小王后被操得浑身发软，躺在床上大张着腿，迎接着他人生的第一次真正意义上的开苞。

本就是畸形的身体，女性器官发育的并不完全，敏感的异常。小王后初次被贯穿的疼痛，在崔始源反复的抽插中很快变质成了说不清道不明的刺激。性器顶过红肿的阴蒂，快感像触电一样传导至头皮深处。

金钟云恍恍惚惚间觉得自己像是被点燃了。他体温升高，血液几乎全堆积到盆腔，聚集在被反复蹂躏的地方，将雌穴烘烤的炽热异常。

小穴变成了一只贪吃的兽，含着崔始源的性器不停的吞吐着更深，一股又一股的淫水顺着交合处流下。明明是强奸，却配合的像是在通奸。

崔始源握着他雌穴上端的性器，一边操着他，一边感叹着他的淫荡。

小王后尚未发育完全的乳房，诱人的充满了甜美的气息，崔始源亲吻着小王后挺立的乳房，将那里嘬的泛起水光。直到小王后的乳头被咬的有些红肿了，就像勉强含着崔始源性器的雌穴一样，肿了起来。

性器一次又一次顶进小王后的身体深处，摩挲过狭窄阴道壁内的每一处敏感点，小王后很快就有节奏的在崔始源身下痉挛起身子，收缩起小穴将甜腻的液体一股一股的喷射在崔始源的性器上。

高潮过后的小王后像是失了神，脸上带着未褪的情欲和慌张，他的唇一张一合的却未发出声音。崔始源低下头凑近了才听见。小王后眼泪聚集在眼底，像是真的在为他的失贞而感到难过。

“你不能这样对我...”他听见他的小王后说。

崔始源望着金钟云眼底的眼泪，低头亲吻了小王后已经被亲的肿起来的唇。“我可以。”

“你若是知道我的处境，你就不该...不该这么对我。”

“我不会骗你。”许久，崔始源才说。

“别人给不了你的，我都会给你。”


End file.
